Estranged
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Después de una misión en la India y de haber sido salvado por Milo, Aiolia recibe una visita de éste.


**N/A:** Para Hokuto, por ser tan maravillosa persona, alguien inspirador y mi única razón para escribir de Aiolia. Espero te guste. Basada en Episodio G. Se relaciona con Secret Grief.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba recostado en su cama. Aquello no le habría tomado por sorpresa de no ser porque su último recuerdo era el de haber estado con Milo en camino al Santuario. Su ceño se frunció cuando vino a su mente la imagen de Escorpio entrando en la habitación con una expresión seria. Lo único que consiguió que le dijera fue que se había enfrentado a un contrincante sumamente honorable y que había sido un honor combatir contra él.

Leo en ese momento no había hecho nada más que asentir con gravedad antes de intentar convencer a Milo de iniciar el viaje de regreso cuanto antes. La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa de lado y una negación por parte de Milo.

"En absoluto gatita, debes descansar o no soportarás el viaje. Si eso sucede mi misión habrá fracasado."

Le miró extrañado y accedió renuente a descansar. Sin embargo había estado meditando, tratando de comprender los motivos del hombre que se hacía llamar el sumo sacerdote. No sólo le encargaba la seguridad de uno de los asesinos de Aiolos, después mandaba a uno de sus de los dorados que más le detestaba a protegerle en caso necesario. No podía decidir qué era más extraño, si la orden misma o la perfecta ecuanimidad con que Escorpio cumplía su misión.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le abstrajo de sus cavilaciones. Segundos después vio entrar al santo de oro que había estado ocupando su mente. Milo entró en la habitación y le saludó con un parco movimiento de su cabeza, antes de caminar hasta el lecho para dirigir una mirada atenta, como si buscara determinar su estado de salud.

—Veo que te encuentras bien gatita.

Una de las cejas de Aiolia se enarcó ante el apelativo empleado. No era que le fuera extraña la palabra, sino la falta de hostilidad por parte de Milo al emplearla. La ironía estaba ahí, pero no era la misma actitud mordaz de siempre. Cuando su mirada se enfrentó a la de su compañero, no pudo leer nada ahí. Su rostro permanecía extrañamente inexpresivo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era verle sin una sonrisa de lado o una mueca arrogante.

Entrecerró los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros. Quizás Escorpio esperaba que le agradeciera, después de todo aún tenía asuntos que tratar con Shaka, por lo que no le extrañaba que ahora tuviera que hacer algo parecido con Milo. No obstante, el primero en hablar fue precisamente el guardián del octavo templo.

—Cuando estaba enfrentando a Héctor me di cuenta de algo… no, más bien recordé algo que aprendí hace mucho. Ningún hombre actúa pensando que lo que le motiva es incorrecto. Y puedo admitir, sin avergonzarme, que he cometido un error al juzgarte con anterioridad.

Aiolia simplemente observaba a Milo, sin terminar de comprender a qué venía aquello. En más de una ocasión habían discutido, se habían insultado y sólo la intervención repetida de Camus había evitado que terminaran en más de una ocasión, en una maraña de ataques.

—Sé lo que hiciste por Shaka y me parece algo sumamente loable. También sé que no somos amigos, e incluso dudaría en llamarnos verdaderos compañeros de armas, pero la realidad es que compartimos una misma misión.

Leo estuvo a punto de protestar, por lo que el octavo guardián simplemente elevó su diestra silenciándole.

—Por favor, tus motivos personales son tuyos y a nadie más atañen. Pero eres parte de esta Orden, y al final buscamos lo mismo y luchamos bajo los mismos principios. Yo… no he sido justo contigo, y admito que en parte ha sido por cuestiones egoístas e inmaduras de mi parte que no creo que sea prudente discutir en este momento. Quizás en otra ocasión. De momento, sólo quiero que sepas que reconozco tu coraje y que espero poder llegar a considerarte un camarada. ¿De acuerdo?

Aiolia le observó con evidente sorpresa, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la que consideraba la primera conversación civilizada y madura entre ambos. Al igual que el santo de Virgo, Escorpio había salvado su vida sin tener la obligación verdadera de hacerlo. En ese momento se percató de que tanto él como Milo habían estado en una situación similar, y ambos habían escogido atender a su deber. Quizás no eran tan distintos, después de todo. Realmente no supo que decir, por lo que simplemente asintió con seriedad, gesto que correspondió el otro dorado.

—Me retiro, y espero tu pronta recuperación Aiolia.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente para dirigir una mirada de soslayo en dirección del joven en la cama.

—Una cosa más… ese color no le va a tu cabello. Me gusta más su tonalidad natural, deberías considerarlo, Leo.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí. Aiolia se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración agitada y el latir debocado de su corazón. Aquella última aseveración era mucho más reveladora que todo lo que le había dicho Milo hasta entonces. Porque no había nadie entre los otros dorados que ignorara el motivo por el cual teñía su cabello de pelirrojo. Sin embargo, Escorpio le había insinuado que no era necesario, que ese acto de rebeldía y de amargo rechazo era poco digno; y por un momento Aiolia quiso creerle. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió recordar la cálida sonrisa de Aiolos sin sentir resentimiento o acritud ante la imagen de su hermano y maestro.


End file.
